THEJJRAT's Fanon
My personal headcanon in case I start roleplaying on here (which I plan to). Contains a mod or two and Tactics (I consider Brotherhood of Steel canon too but you can ignore that xd) Fallout *TBA Fallout 2 *The Chose One was thought to be male, kindhearted, but also kind of an ass. He was obsessed with empty hypodermics, for some reason (to the point of building a vault of the stuff under his mansion in New Arroyo). *The deathclaws of Vault 13 thrived. *Many of the Enclave is evacuated from the Oil Rig, thanks to Granite. Curling survives and joins an escaping group of Enclave soldiers on vertibird. *Not long after the Enclave's destruction, the Chosen One has a child with Leslie Bishop. Said child goes on to take over the Bishop family, and rules it until he dies in his sleep. *The Chosen One discovers a mysterious stone object in the wasteland, and finds himself in Vault 13. He breaks their waterchip, this comforts him for whatever reason. *After the Enclave's destruction, the Chosen One and his many companions (including Myron, excluding the ones who left, like Marcus) moved into New Arroyo, eventually building a McDonald's out of parts from a crashed UFO. With their pre-war quality brahmin burgers and xander fries, they fed wasteland travelers and settlers for years to come. Fallout Tactics *TBA Fallout 3 *The Lone Wanderer, according to Brotherhood Scribes, was a female scientist originating from Vault 101. She and her sister left the vault when their father mysteriously left. *The Lone Wanderer, after being abducted by aliens, became captain of a spaceship with amazing technology. With this, she creates the TSC, one of the most advanced factions in the wasteland. http://www.nexusmods.com/fallout3/mods/8747/? *The bomb in Megaton is disarmed. Mr. Burke is left alive. *The Lone Wanderer spared Augustus Autumn, and activates Project Purity, not using the FEV she was given and instead keeping it for herself. Although she was literally turned to goo, she was somehow revived by the Brotherhood. *The Lone Wanderer killed Moriarty in his sleep, Gob taking over the saloon. Fallout: New Vegas *Although the Courier helped the NCR various times, he joined Mr. House and drove both the Legion and NCR out of New Vegas. House and the Courier took over the dam, *Caesar is assassinated by Boone and the Courier. *Legate Lanius is convinced to stop fighting by the Courier, and flees. *Benny is let go, later joining the Courier's group. *The Courier joins Jamison's Enclave, an Enclave splinter group in the Mojave.http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/39531/? *Helios One distributes power to the whole region. *The Brotherhood of Steel is massacred by the Courier, their bunker looted before being destroyed. Fallout 4 *Tba *The Sole Survivor joins the Brotherhood for a great while. However, after learning about his son being in the Institute, he betrays the Brotherhood and joins the Institute. They blow the Brotherhood's tin can out of the sky, after looting the place, that is. *Donald Trump becomes the Institute's second in command. 'DLC' Operation Anchorage *After leaving the simulation, the Lone Wanderer massacres the Outpost's base and steals everything inside. References